Las Cincuenta Sombras de Christina Grey
by Alhaja
Summary: Todos decían que era igual a mi padre y yo adoraba eso. Desde mi infancia, cada paso era un reto y ansiaba superarlos todos, incluso cuando se tornaron insoportables. No permitiría que aquello cambiase, así doliera como el demonio ¿Cómo iba a saber que desde niña ya estaban moldeándose en mi interior las sombras que me asemejaban más a él de lo que nunca hubiera llegado a imaginar?
1. Prólogo

**_MÁS SOMBRAS Y MÁS OSCURAS._**

 ** _Fecha de publicación: 9 de octubre del 2016_**

 ** _Disclaimer: La siguiente historia es un fanfic de el libro 50 Sombras de Grey, por lo tanto los derechos no me pertenece. Obviously!_**

 ** _Yo solo escribo porque me place recordar los bonitos tiempos en los que disfrute del libro, del amor incondicional que profese por Christian y de lo hermoso que todo era antes de que lo cagaran con el final del tercer libro, se pusieran de moda y sacaran la pelicula. Goodbye good times!_**

* * *

 ** _Prólogo:_**

Que me comparan con mi padre era una de las cosas que más hinchaba mi pecho de orgullo. Lo adoraba, lo disfrutaba enormemente y creo que él también. Desde niña ser como él era todo lo que deseaba, estar a su lado, compartir junto a él cada momento, cada instante… lo amaba.

Cada paso que daba, en la dirección que fuese, era un reto cada vez mayor, todo con el mayor deseo de impresionarlo para que alardeara de mí, de lo fabulosa que yo era, lo útil que era a su lado y lo adorable que era su niña. Quizá solo era una egoísta y egocéntrica, pero no es como si eso me importara.

Las clases de natación, el valet, la danza, todos aquellos idiomas, las clases de música, las lecciones de arte, el curso de fotografía, los entrenamientos de defensa personal en karate y kendo. ¡Incluso las largas horas escuchando las muy detalladas explicaciones acerca del control de empresas por parte de Rose! Yo lo hacía porque me gustaba, me gustaba practicar y aprender cosas nuevas, me gustaba superar retos, me gustaba que mi adorado padre me apoyara y, sobre todo, lo que más me gustaba era ver lo orgulloso que estaba de mí. Nunca sentí nada de aquello como una obligación, por ello quizá jamás me acostumbre a que me dieran órdenes.

Buscaba avanzar por mí misma, así es como fui creciendo. Él siempre tuvo la manía de protegerme, siempre fue sincero conmigo. Sin la necesidad de muchas palabras él siempre sabía lo que pensaba, teníamos un vínculo especial. Solo nosotros lo entendíamos. Claro, también quería a mis otros hermanos, pero entre nosotros dos todo era especial, diferente… Yo era y sigo siendo diferente. Siempre lo supo.

Y mamá… Mamá también lo sabía, después de todo siempre lo fui… y lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente buena, ella no se lo merecía. No era su culpa, no era ella, sino yo… Yo y mis sombras, tal vez unas cincuenta… o incluso más.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejo la introducción de este nuevo proyecto personal que tantas horas de sueño me ha quitado. Siento que hace mucho debí comenzar a escribirlo, pero por ahí dicen que nunca es tarde. Después de todo... Erika L. James salió de esta pagina escribiendo fics.**_

 _ ***Alhaja***_


	2. ¿Una luz o una sombra?

**_Capítulo # 1: ¿Una luz o una sombra?_**

Es un hermoso día, todo es excelente, el clima fresco, soleado... Todo parecía hermoso. ¿Quién diría que una visita al centro comercial pudiera ser tan divertida? Pero esto más bien es lo que consigue Anastasia, solo estar con ella hace que cualquier actividad, cualquier cosa, por más simple que sea es magnífico, cada día junto a ella es mejor. Ya no somos dos, sino tres. Una familia, pequeña pero una familia y el amor que me dan es incalculable. Aunque pronto seremos cuatro ya.

Mi adorable Ana está esperando a mi segunda hija, a mi pequeña. La noticia, a diferencia de la primera vez, fue completamente maravillosa. Solo recordar como reaccione cuando Anastasia me dijo que estada embarazada de Teddy hace que se me revuelva todo. Fui un imbécil, un completo y total imbécil. Enojarme con Ana, enfurecerme con ella como un animal, culparla. Cuando ese embarazo produjo en mí una de las mayores alegrías, amo a mi hijo, lo adoro más que nada en este mundo, él y mi esposa son mi razón de ser, de vivir, mi felicidad, mi mundo, mi todo. Y prepararme para una nueva integrante en mi vida, en nuestra vida no hace más que ponerme feliz.

Por eso estamos hoy en el centro comercial. Ana primero quiso estar completamente segura del sexo de nuestro hijo para, comprar todas sus cosas. Le dije que eso no era problema, podíamos encargar todo lo que ella quisiera por catálogo, pero ella se empeñó a que saliéramos de compras, dijo que sería divertido, que fuéramos en familia a escoger las cosas de Luz, si Luz... Así es como llamo a la bebé, desde que la vi por primera vez en la ecografía que se hizo. Vi una pequeña lucecita, que a diferencia de Blip, esta era una Luz brillante, una linda lucecita. Recuerdo que no cabía de emoción ante ese momento.

–Cariño, te veo muy pensativo –me dice Ana dulcemente sujetándome del brazo. Yo sonrío incontinentemente, no me había dado cuenta.

–Solo pensaba en cómo cambian las cosas, contigo solo cambian para mejor –le digo al oído y beso suavemente su oreja.

–Pues mientras estemos juntos ¿Qué más puedes esperar? –suelta con una alegre sonrisa, es verdad todo es tan perfecto, juntos en familia, aunque parece que se le escapa algo.

–Pues estoy esperando esto –tocando su vientre ella se echa a reír.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llevamos ya, horas caminando y viendo tiendas. Decidimos tomar un descanso, Ana lo necesita y también Teddy, mi pequeño está cansado de caminar. Junto a ella me abrazo a su acostado y le acaricio suavemente su pancita o más bien su gran pancita. Jamás me cansaré de acariciarla. Mi amor hacia ella es inagotable.

–Cariño, ¿te apetece tomar algo? Te noto cansada. –le pregunto mimoso sentándome a Teddy en las piernas.

–Estoy bien Christian –me contesta ella divertida, parece causarle gracias mi preocupación–. Pero si me apetece algo de beber

–Perfecto, entonces vengo en un momento con unas sodas –Respondo bajando a Ted de mis piernas y sentándolo junto a su madre–. Tu cuida a mami, que yo enseguida vuelvo.

Mi pequeño asiste solemnemente su cabecita, seguro de cumplir la tarea que yo le he enmendado. Tiene que aprender desde pequeño a cuidar de su madre.

Me levanto, dispuesto a cumplir el pedido de mi Anastasia. Distraídamente me dirijo al cafetín que no está demasiado lejos de donde nos encontramos.

Pienso en lo bella que esta esposa, en lo encantador que mi hijo y en lo hermosa que será mi niña al nacer, cuando de la nada siento un presencia frente a mí que me tomo al menos un segundo, un largo segundo, en darle cara a lo que veía.

–Vaya… qué coincidencia –dijo ella con cara de consternación, estaba hermosa, radiante…

Para Elena no parecían pasar los años, se veía como una mujer mayor, pero cada vez más hermosa. Siempre lo fue. Recuerdo que una vez pensé que era como las brujas de los cuentos, hermosa pero malvada, fría e inmortal. Todo eso, toda esa mujer domínate agresiva controladora y maníaca, tras esa cara de buena samaritana. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se me escapa, es una ironía, si hay algo que aprendí de ella muy bien, es esconder todo tras una fachada.

–Hola Elena –la saludo fría mente, pero ella me conoce, lo hace demasiado bien y debe haber visto ese toque de nostalgia en mi rostro y en mi voz, en el fondo siempre la quise, como no, ella es una de mis sombras.

–Cuánto tiempo… –dice mirándome fijamente con los ojos brillantes, en su cara también se marcan los recuerdos, ella a su manera, mezquina, egoísta, malvada y morbosa, también me quería–. No sabía que… la verdad no sabía que te podría encontrar aquí.

–Bueno pues estoy de compras –dije con el semblante algo descompuesto ¡ANASTASIA! me recuerdo rápidamente de ella, no le gustará verla aquí.

En se momento ella dirige su mirada por el vidrio y divisa a Ana y a Ted. Entrecierra los ojos y su sembraste se vuelve completamente indescifrable. Vaya, pareciera como si estuviera mirándome en un espejo, ese gesto lo aprendí de ella "que nadie sepa lo que estás pensando" pero entonces su gesto se suaviza y me mira con unos ojos y una expresión que solo una vez había visto en ella. El día que nos dijimos adiós.

–Se ve hermosa –susurra–. Y muy feliz… tú también te ves feliz.

–Sera una hermosa _Christine…_ apuesto lo que sea a que será igual a ti.

–Oh Elena, los soy – entonces sonríe, una sonrisa encantadora, cargada de sentimientos que sé que son sinceros, ella no es tan mala como puede parecer, efectivamente aun me quiere. Y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento–. Si Christian, siempre te he querido, y si hay algo que me enorgullece es ver que eres feliz.

 _Elena…_

–Lamento tanto que las cosas terminaran así… - es lo único que le puedo decir, nunca he sido un hombre de demasiadas palabras, pero para ella es más que suficiente, pues me entiende a la perfección, antes de Anastasia, si había alguien que me conocieran eran Grece y Elena, cada una a su manera, pero lo hacían.

–Yo también lamento muchas cosas, pero no tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme y tú tampoco, porque al final de todo ella si es buena para ti, te da lo que yo nunca te pude dar y eso es suficiente, ambos sabíamos que para que tú avanzarás yo tenía que desaparecer de tu vida. Es como cortar las hojas marchitas de una planta para que pueda crecer, yo era una de esas hojas que por mucho que te ayudó a crecer, me tocaba marchitarme y al final arrancarme de ti. Y sabes que eso fue lo mejor. Ver que tienes tu propia familia me da por satisfecha–. Dice acercando una mano hasta mi cara y acariciándome la mejilla, mientras una solitaria lágrima negra corre por su rostro.

–Yo te quise Elena, todavía te quiero, a mi manera siempre te querré y… –Entonces pone un dedo en sobre mi boca y con una sonrisa y sus ojos llorosos me dice:

–Lo se… yo lo sé, no hace falta que me digas nada, nunca hizo falta… –y recomponiendo un poco su semblante da media vuelta para disponerse a marchase–. Adiós Christian –dice en un tono de voz que me revuelve el alma.

–Elena… –articulo antes de que se vaya, quizá para no volver a verla jamás–. Yo también deseo que seas feliz –y mis palabras son sinceras, tan sinceras que me duelen, porque sé que ella por más que lo ha buscado, nunca ha encontrado la verdadera felicidad.

Y mirándome seria y fijamente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios carmesí. Pero sus ojos cargados de una solitaria tristeza, esa que tantas veces le había visto en la mirada.

–Hice lo que pude… –entonces se giró y se marchó… la sigo un momento con la mirada, ese andar firme y elegante, tan bella, pero tan solitaria, así era yo, así fui yo por mucho tiempo, hasta que Anastasia llego a mi vida para llenarla de luz y felicidad, para hacerme un hombre completo.

Pero a Elena siempre la tendré en mi corazón como una de mis cincuenta sombras.

Me quedo un momento en el pasillo para recomponerme, mi inesperado encuentro con Elena me ha hecho recordar tantas cosas, cosas que por buenas o por malas ya están en el pasado y allí se quedaran. Tengo que mejorar mi semblante o Anastasia se dará cuenta de que me pasa algo. No es que quiera mentirle o que me guste guardarle secretos, jamás le guardo secretos a mi amada Anastasia, pero esta charla con Elena es algo solo entre ella y yo, como fue nuestra vida, y seguirá siendo algo solo nuestro. Será mi pequeño secreto, uno más a mi caja negra. Allí es donde permanecerá.

Al bajar llego hasta donde había dejado a Anastasia y a Teddy ellos sonríen al verme llegar, Ana me mira y con una mueca me pregunta.

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Me estaba empezando a preocupar.

Con una sonrisa radiante, de esas que solo ella puede conseguir de mi, le doy un beso que le marca en los labios un te amo no pronunciado y susurro.

–Me distraje viendo algunas cosas en el pasillo.

–Pues ya te iba a buscar, creí que te habías perdido, como no conoces estos lugares –dice ella refiriéndose al centro comercial, es cierto, nunca vengo a comparar en sitios así, pero pesar en un día en familia con ella y mi hijo me hiso mucha ilusión.

Entonces acariciando la barriguita de ella le pregunto.

–¿Cómo está mi niña?

–Pues como la dejaste –y esa encantadora sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Como le sienta bien el embarazo a mi querida Ana, se ve tan radiante y hermosa. Más que nunca.

–Pues vamos. –digo tomando a Teddy y subiéndolo a mis hombros –aún tenemos recorrido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando ya son como las 6 de la tarde no puedo con el cansancio, mis pies están hinchados, estoy agotada. El embarazo me quita mucha fuerza, así que le digo a Christian que ya es hora de irnos, en asiste rápidamente y se dirige a facturar lo último que compramos y a dar nuestra dirección para que nos lleven todo lo que encargamos a casa, mientras él hace eso yo voy en camino para esperarlo en la planta de abajo, cerca de la salida.

Hoy ha sido un día hermoso, cada día con él es hermoso. Adoro a mi cincuenta. Se ha portado tan bien conmigo en este embarazo. No es que no lo hiciera con Teddy cuando aún era el pequeño Blip, solo que al comienzo le fue muy difícil adaptarse. Pero ha resultado ser un padre maravilloso tan y como yo supuse que seria. Estaba tan orgullosa de él.

En este embarazo se muestra tan ansioso, disfrutando cada día, preguntándome todos los días como esta nuestra pequeña. Cuidando tanto de mí. No puedo ser más feliz. Mi subconsciente, la diosa que llevo dentro y yo estamos muy felices y muertas de amor por él.

Y como flotando tomada de la mano con mi hijo diviso una banqueta cerca de la puerta, me abro camino para sentarme un rato mientras espero a Christian, pero en una silueta que veo pasar me deja completa y totalmente helada.

–Ese vestido negro… –logro susurrar. Ella, como si me hubiera escuchado voltea la vista y me mira, abre los ojos, parece sorprendida, pero no demasiado. Esa mujer, la zorra Robinson. Hace tanto tiempo que no la veía, hace años, pero coño, sigue igual, ¿acaso esa bruja no envejece?

Pero sigo en blanco. Que hago, ella no aparta la mirada de mí, con una cara completa y totalmente inexpresiva "Demonios, igual que Christian" ya veo de donde lo aprendió, pero sin saberlo, mis piernas reaccionan solas y como un robot camino hacia ella, mirándola fijamente hasta que estoy parada justo al frente.

No decimos nada, ella no se ha movido de su lugar ni un pelo. Con una pierna soportando su peso, la cadera ladeada, y una mano con su fina y perfecta manicura rozando su barbilla. Examinarme de pies a cabeza sin ninguna expresión en su, y que la verdad sea dicha, hermoso rostro. Entonces, sin esperármelo, una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en los labios rojos carmesí y me dice suave pero claramente.

–Que bien te sienta el embarazo, te ves hermosa Anastasia –Yo entrecierro los ojos, no estoy segura de lo que pretende esta mujer, nunca me ha agradado ni NUNCA me agradara, pero no parecer decírmelo con malicia, aun así no debo fiarme.

–Gracias, pero no esperaba verte aquí, que desagradable coincidencia. –Ella no cambia su sonrisa. Parece pensar, pensar muchas cosas, esta mujer me provoca muchas cosas y una de esas es un poco de miedo, debe ser por lo enigmática y malvada que es, pero si algo no pretendo es ser amable con ella.

–Después de todo, si el mundo es muy pequeño, Seattle ni se diga. –Entonces esboza una sonrisa más amplia, pero no sé si más sincera– sé que no te agrado, pero no tengo intenciones de molestarte ni ser desagradable contigo, si te digo algo es que me alegra que hagas feliz a Christian, él se lo merece. Tal vez tú y yo nunca congeniamos pero tienes mis más sinceros respetos y buenos deseos para tú familia.

–Gracias… –logro musitar simplemente mirándola fijamente, escarbando en sus ojos y sus palabras falsedad, sarcasmo, mentiras, pero la verdad es que no lo consigo, ni un atisbo. Aun así no bajo la guardia.

–Tienen un lindo hijo –murmura mientras dirige la mirada a Teddy. En ese momento me volteo y lo veo que se me sujeta de las piernas medio ocultándose, solo mostrando su cabecita. Yo doy un pequeño paso a atrás, en modo de protección de mi hijo, no quiero que esta bruja se le acerque, pero en ese momento de descuido ella extiende su mano de manera completamente inesperada, sorprendiéndome. Toca mi barriga.

–¿Es niña verdad? –me pregunta con voz alegre mientras mira mi pronunciada barriga, y con un delicado y suave movimiento me la acaricia, la piel se me eriza como gato, Estoy completamente sorprendida, casi en shock por tenerla tan cerca y tocando a mi bebita. Todo fue muy rápido mi cuerpo experimentó una ráfaga de emociones como un tsunami o un tornado. Mi piel se erizó, mi mente se conecto y desconecto. Y lucecita se movió, se movió mucho, tanto como cuando Christian la toca y juega con ella, o toca al piano para que lo escuchemos las dos. Solo se mueve porque él lo logras, ni yo puedo hacer que se retuerza tan fuertemente. Intento apartarme. Quiero apartarme, pero no puedo moverme, entonces ella, la bruja, la zorra mayor, la señora Robinson suelta lo que es una dulce, muy dulce y enternecida sonrisa con los ojos cristalinos retira su mano y se la queda mirando, como si tuviese algo maravilloso en la palma y entre los dedos.

–Sí, es niña, esta de casi 8 meses –suelto lentamente, mecánicamente.

–Pues me alegro, una pequeña Christina –dice con la aún dulce sonrisa en la que muestra todos sus blancos dientes. Un gesto que la verdad jamás hubiera esperado de ella. Estoy tan sorprendida que no puedo hacer más nada que estar inmóvil–. Será igual a su padre. Eso puedo asegurarlo...

Aquello del final lo suelta en un susurro, con la mirada algo perdida como su estuviera recordando algo, algo muy añorado, mientras sigue mirando su palma de la mano. Lo dijo tan bajo que casi no alcanzo a escucharlo, pero por alguna razón mi cerebro fue el que se esforzó en entender sus palabras.

–Suerte en tu embarazo, espero que la pequeña Christina salga bien, suerte con tu familia y que sean muy felices. Adiós Anastasia –y dando la vuelta le dirige una última mirada a mi vientre y con una expresión indescifrable que la verdad aun no logro entender, pero con esa tenue sonrisa que parece no poder borrar de su cara se echa a andar, con paso decidido y elegante ¡Dios cuento se parece a Christian! al llegar a las puertas de la entrada se le une un hombre, joven y bastante buen mozo que la toma del brazo y juntos salen del edificio.

Todavía sigo choqueada, siento que tengo tantos pensamientos aglomerados que a la vez no pienso en nada. Solo se me viene a la mente una palabra

 _Christina…_

No lo había pensado, he estado buscando un nombre encantador y apropiado para mi hija, Christian se niega a que se llame como su madre, pero ¿Christina? Como él.

Christian es un hermoso nombre, que le queda bien a un hermoso hombre… Pero Christina… una sonrisa se dibuja sola en mis labios he instintivamente coloco una mano sobre mi bebita y aprieto la manito que tengo sujetada de mi Teddy.

Será un nombre precioso para una preciosa mujer…

En ese momento siento un susurro desde atrás, una presencia que me abraza, me da calor, que no emana nada más que un amor profundo

–¿Y esa sonrisa, en que estás pensando? –mi amado esposo. Yo con la misma sonrisa que tengo y cara de tonta, dejó a un lado todos esos pensamientos acumulados, y la extraña sensación que me dejo encontrarme a Elena…

–Pensaba en ti, en lo hermoso que eres y lo hermoso que es tu nombre. –lo abrazo y lo beso cálidamente en los labios. Jamás me cansaré de besarlo.

* * *

 _ **Siempre recordaré a Christian con cariño. Por ello escribo esta historia, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero espero ir mejorando mis escasas habilidades como escritora sobre la marcha.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto, si hay alguien ahí leyendo, que la disfrute.**_

 _ ***Alhaja***_


	3. ¿Un buen nombre?

**_Capítulo #2: ¿Un buen nombre?_**

Al llegar a casa, completamente agotados los tres, cenamos un delicioso menú preparado por Gail, que muy entusiasmada preguntó cómo nos había ido en el centro comercial. Christian me ayudó a preparar a Teddy para dormir, algo que no costó mucho, cayó como tronco en la cama, al llegar a nuestra habitación decidí tomar un baño y Christian asistió, me dejaba a mí un tiempo a solas para bañarme y pensar. Al parecer él también lo necesitaba.

Una vez preparado mi baño y recostada muy cómodamente en la tina, me dispuse a pensar en todo el día de hoy, mi subconsciente comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

La verdad es que fue un día maravilloso, estar con mi marido y mi hijo, solo los tres, de compras en familia para la nueva chica, fue muy divertido, todos la pasamos bien.

Pero de manera irrevocable llegó esa mujer a mis pensamientos… Cuánto tiempo sin ver su perfectamente frío rostro, su excesivamente arreglado cabello, rubio y brillante como el sol, igualmente incandescente, pero ni de cerca así de cálida.

Si había una sensación que me generara esa mujer, era frió.

Intenté verla con otros ojos, quizá con los mismos que la llego a admirar Christian. Quizá solo deba reflexionar sobre mi actitud, analizar más las piezas que conforman la fachada de esta enigmática mujer, pero… NO. No puedo.

La detesto, ella le hizo tantas cosas a Christian, cosas que ni él sabía que estaban mal y eso es lo que más me enfurece. Era solo un niño, un pequeño niño perdido y ella lo uso, lo manipulo y lo tuvo comiendo de su palma por demasiado tiempo.

Aunque llegado el momento, él la aparto y entre nosotras me eligió a mí y la corrió de nuestras vidas, no puedo evitar seguir pensando que ella aun esta ahí, en su corazón, no de una manera romántica, no de una manera fraternal, pero está justo ahí. Eso me atormenta.

Y sé que es egoísta, sé que él me ama a mí, que siempre me amó fue a mí, así como yo solo lo amo a él… pero saber que aún hay una sombra que nunca borraré me desespera, aun cuando yo lleno casi todo su corazón de amor, ella seguirá ahí, a su manera. Como un maldito espectro.

Pero puedo respetar eso y guardarlo todo para mí. Lo que pienso es solo entre mi subconsciente y yo, decírselo a Christian resultaría demasiado egoísta. Él tiene el derecho de conservarla, aunque sea un poco en su corazón.

Pensé que esa sombra ya estaría descubierta del todo, pero bueno… no todo siempre puede ser luz.

Debo admitir que hoy ella se portó bien conmigo. Reproduzco una y otro y otra vez en mi cabeza la inesperada escena que protagonizo la Bruja Robinson, cada una de sus expresiones, sus palabras, buscando alguna mala señal, algún indicio de que solo se estaba burlando de mí, lo que es tonto pues aún cuando esa hubiera sido su única intensión, y hubiese sido directa insultándome, nunca tendría que hacerle caso. Así de simple seria, así de simple debería ser…

Pero no, fue amable y creo que eso, me preocupa todavía más, tal vez, y solo tal vez, si fue muy sincera, por no decir otra cosa. Tal vez si estaba feliz por mi embarazo, por la bebé.

Justo ese pensamiento revuelve muchas cosas en mi interior y mi piel se eriza nuevamente de solo recordar su toque. Incluso Luz se mueve, pero no tan fuerte como esta tarde en el centro comercial ante esa mujer.

Ese tipo que estaba con ella, él de la salida, seguramente era un sumiso suyo, y de solo pensarlo se me revuelve todo. ¿Hasta cuándo pretende vivir de ese modo tan atroz esa mujer?

Pensar en cómo su contacto me hizo sentir me confunde, fue extraño, sin duda alguna muy extraño, pero lo más inquietante es que no me resulto del todo repulsivo. Por más que hubiese querido quitármela de encima de un solo manotazo y gritarle que no me tocara nunca más en su jodida vida y que se alejara de mí, de mis hijos, de mi marido y de toda mi existencia… no pude... simplemente no pude, como si Luz, mi Lucecita lo hubiera impedido, como si a ella le hubiera agradado.

De solo recordar cómo se estremeció tan fuertemente en mi vientre, tal y como sucede con Christian… es como si se hubiera forjado una conexión ¡Pero no! mi subconsciente me mira ceñuda y de un manotazo aparta esos pensamientos de mí, no debo pensar en ninguna conexión entre mi hija y esa Bruja, lo último que quiero es que se acerque, por muchos buenos deseos que me dijera, puedo agradecérselos, pero la sigo queriendo lejos de mí.

Instintivamente acaricio mi pancita, a bebita solo quiero protegerla, nada más. Protegerla de todo, y lo primero será mantener muy, muy, pero muy lejos a la Señora Robinson.

Y de la nada otro recuerdo viene a mí.

 _…_ _una pequeña Christina…_

Christina, en serio me gusta cómo suena, aunque sea mi cabeza quien lo repita a mis oídos imaginarios. Y aunque el ceño se me frunce solo de pensar en que esa… La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido. ¡Ponerle un nombre como el de su padre! De repente la idea me gusta, me gusta mucho, _Christina_ suena estupendo.

–Christina Grey… –susurro con una sonrisa en los labios– un nombre precioso para una niña preciosa.

En ese momento siento que tocan la puerta, es mi Christian, y le digo que pase.

–¿Qué ocurre cariño? ¿Por qué tardas tanto? –¿he tardado mucho?, vaya, como se va el tiempo cuando uno está meditando.

–No me he dado cuenta, lo siento.

–No te disculpes cariño, pero ya deberías salir, no quiero que cojas un resfriado –y tendiéndome una mano me sonríe. Oh, mi cincuenta… como me pone cuando me mira así, esa sonrisa tan cálida, jamás se me acabará el amor para este hombre. Tomando su mano salgo de la tina con su ayuda.

Me cubre con una toalla, me seca suavemente, con delicadeza, como solo él sabe. Me coloca el albornoz y cuando lo voy a cerrar me detiene, frente de mí se va arrodillando poco a poco, mirando fijamente mi abultado vientre. Lo observa embelesado, hipnotizado, maravillado. Hasta que, ya de rodillas, me besa el ombligo y con una radiante sonrisa que sería suficiente para iluminar todo Seattle dice:

–Dios… cuanto las amo –entonces Lucecita se estremece cual terremoto dentro de mí, eso es lo que él produce en ella, y en mí.

Sujetando mi barriga con ambas manos siente como se mueve su hija en mi interior y la besa, la besa con mucho entusiasmo, con mucha alegría… con mucho amor. Cuando se detiene, mi amor levanta la mirada y con esos ojos iluminados y algo nublados por lágrimas que no pretenden salir, me dice en un hilo de voz:

–¿Puedo escoger el nombre?

–Oh Christian –esa manera de mirarme junto como su tímida pregunta hace que se me encoja el corazón–, es tu hija… tan tuya como mía, claro que puedes cariño, no tienes ni que preguntarlo.

–¿Tú has pensado en algo ya? –secretamente pienso en insistir sobre Ella, pero eso solo lo molestará y no quiero estropear el momento. Entonces recuerdo; _Christina._.. Él siempre dice esperar que Lucecita no saque nada de él, que sea como yo, en todo, así que no sé cómo le sentará el que la niña tenga su nombre, aun así, quiero sugerírselo. Aunque verlo tan entusiasmado me hace callar por un momento, prefiero que me diga lo que tiene pensado él para la niña, seguro tiene que ser maravilloso.

–Dime tú primero… ¿que se te ocurrió?

–Christina, quiero que se llame Christina… no lo había pensado hasta hoy… Christina Grey ¿qué te parece?

Él me mira con ojos esperanzados y yo quede tan tiesa como una estatua… Mis oídos quizá me estén jugando una treta, así que recurro a mis pensamientos y tanto mi diosa interior como mi subconsciente me miran con los hombros alzados, parece que casi tan impactadas como yo ¿en serio se le ocurrió al él también? ¿demasiada coincidencia? Su mirada expectante no me deja cavilar más allá, ansia una respuesta, y yo se la debo dar. Lo mejor es que se le ocurriera a él, así no tengo que convencerlo de nada. Toda mi sorpresa inicial queda suplantada por nada más que felicidad.

–Suena maravilloso, me encanta. Un precioso nombre para una preciosa niña, como tu cariño. –y solo puedo sonreír, él se levanta y abrazándome me besa con pasión, con locura, está loco de felicidad. Amo a mi cincuenta… lo amo como nada más podré amar a mis hijos a mi cincuenta sombras.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Oh! Christian, Christian Christian... my dear Christian... I love you honey.**_

 _ ***Alhaja***_


	4. Lo que piensa Elena

**_Capítulo #3: Lo que piensa Elena._**

Vamos en completo silencio en el auto. Jesse tuvo que notar algo raro en mí cuando salimos del centro comercial, pero no dijo absolutamente nada, ni lo dirá. Sabe lo que le conviene, lo que debe y no debe hacer, así lo entrené.

Ver hoy Christian fue una verdadera sorpresa. Más que eso, la palabra "sorpresa" se queda corta en comparación a lo que sentí. Allí, delante de mí, tan guapo o incluso más, tan feliz. Se le notaba en la mirada.

 _Oh mi Christian..._

Jamás pensé que lo llegaría a ver en un lugar así, de hecho, jamás pensé en verlo de nuevo. Aunque, que dramático sonó eso. Como si hubiera muerto o como si se hubiera mudado de país. Ambos vivimos en Seattle, una ciudad lo suficientemente grande como para que no tengamos que toparnos. Pero tampoco tan pequeña como para no verlo nunca más en mi vida.

Pero ¿un centro comercial? no es precisamente como si acostumbrara ir de compras al centro comercial. Pero con Anastasia, esa mujer ha hecho tales cosas en él… no sé ni de qué me sorprendo.

Vaya, ya hace varios años que no lo había vuelto a ver. Desde ese día, ese terrible día que le dije adiós a mi pequeño, a mi querido Christian.

Todavía no puedo creer que hoy me dijera que me quería. Que lo dijera en voz alta, a mí. Si bien siempre he dicho que el amor es para tontos, si sé de cariño, o al menos afecto, si afecto... esa es la palabra correcta. Yo siempre le tuve un afecto tan especial a mi Christian, desde siempre. Y aunque muchas veces llegué a pensar que lo quería, nunca lo dije en voz alta. No es algo que una mujer como yo diría, no es algo que yo diría, pero Christian lo sabía, que de cierto modo él era especial para mí. No por nada seguimos siendo amigos aún después de lo de Lincoln.

Cuando ese maldito se enteró fue terrible, un verdadero desastre. Aun así, Christian permaneció a mi lado y juntos seguimos adelante. Yo siempre le eche en cara que gracias a mi era quien era, de muchas formas, sutiles he indirectas, tenía que hacerlo para que incluso luego de que nuestra relación sexual hubiera terminado, supiera quien mandaba y quien era su dueña.

Y él lo sabía, y como un buen sumiso lo aceptaba, obediente y calladamente, todas esas pequeñas caricias y susurros fríos que soltaba en determinados momentos, momentos claves, en los que sabía que necesitaba refrescarle el pensamiento, el aceptaba lo que le decía.

Esa era mi forma de quererlo, de recordarle que estaba con él y para él. Esa es la única manera en la que pude demostrar algo a alguien. Si bien hubo muchos sumisos después de él, ninguno jamás ocuparía su lugar, ninguno jamás obtendría de mí todos esos sentimientos que Christian había creado.

No éramos una relación amorosa ¡JA! por supuesto que no, pero si la única que nos fue efectiva a ambos... si tan solo yo hubiera podido darle más. No, no otra vez ese pensamiento, ese tonto y maldito pensamiento que se escurre solo en mi cabeza. Ya han pasado demasiados años y demasiadas cosas como para aún pensar así, tan tonta como una jovencita. Si hay algo deje de ser ya, fue una jovencita. Ni siquiera cuando era joven me sentía como tal.

Pero verlo hoy, y oírle decir que me quería hizo saltar a mi corazón como el de una jovenzuela. Claro que lo sabía, siempre lo supe. Que Christian no me guardará rencor e incluso fuera capaz de decir que me quería era un claro signo de la influencia que tenía Anastasia sobre él. Del amor que ella le hacía sentir.

Esa chica después de todo resultó ser, no sólo mejor de lo que pensé, sino que le dio algo que yo jamás pude darle, ni aunque hubiera podido… felicidad.

Oh... se le veía tan feliz, con una familia, una esposa radiante, un adorable hijo y una beba en camino. En otro tiempo un ejemplar así me hubiera parecido sobrevalorado, demasiado convencional para mi gusto. Aburrido…

El ejemplar de la "familia perfecta" nunca fue conmigo, y nunca me produjo otro sentimiento más que repudio. Una fachada, no hay familia perfecta ni demasiado feliz. Pero hoy, hoy no fue así, verlos a ellos, de manera inesperada, calo en lo profundo de mi y pude sentir que su felicidad era verdadera, estaban en bienestar. Son buenos el uno para el otro y eso se lo enseñan a ese niño... en solo ese pequeño momento pude notar algo que JAMÁS en toda mi vida no había logrado ver con claridad, amor.

Vaya... parece que el amor si existe después de todo, y tal vez no es tan para tontos como pensaba, aunque si que pone tonta a la gente. Eso seguro.

No todos sobreviven al amor. O al menos no en su peor forma. Y Anastasia sí que sabe darle amor del bueno a mi pequeño, eso me deja satisfecha.

Una sonrisa escapa de mis labios sin querer evitarlo.

Anastasia y su pancita. Tan adorable que se veía, pero con esa mirada tan llena de repulsión y desconfianza, ese ceño fruncido. Se veía muy graciosa. Si bien no nos llevamos bien al principio luego yo intente mejorar mi relación con ella, primero porque desde el comienzo producía en Christian un efecto alarmante, y cuando intenté advertirle que él era mío y yo cuidaría de él, no funciono mucho mi amenaza. Demostrando que ella obtuvo un lugar más elevado que el mío, por lo que aún más alarmada fui a la opción número dos y tratar de congeniar con ella, como dicen, tener cerca al enemigo, pero tampoco dio resultado.

Al parecer ella decidió odiarme desde el principio. Yo no la odiaba, ni la odio siquiera, tal vez si le tengo envidia, o le tuve en su momento, esa que es inevitable casi tanto como respirar, ese sentimiento de recelo entre mujeres, una furia animal, que nos hace recelar lo que creemos es nuestro. Ese octavo sentido femenino que nos hace saltar al ataque y soltar todo nuestro veneno. Pero no fue más que eso.

Y verla hoy con los hijos de Christian me hizo sentir por ella otro sentimiento que jamás creí sentir en mi vida, era tan intenso que ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo. Una combinación entre maternidad, lo que sentiría una madre orgullosa al ver a su hijo ya tan grande, y sus nietos. Si lo sé... suena ridículo. Pero es así como al menos creo que me sentí.

Pero la barriguita de Anastasia fue la que revolvió todo en mí. Más que cualquier otra cosa, incluso más que mi encuentro con Christian, que me disparó directo a un lejano pasado, hacía cuando nos conocimos y él era solo un muchacho.

Me devolvió incluso aún más lejos... cuando yo era solo una muchachita, cuando tuve pequeñas esperanzas y algunos sueños, cuando anhelaba ser mamá... Y ver que ella sí pudo cumplir ese anhelo, y que ese fruto era de Christian, de mi pequeño muñeco roto que ya era todo un hombre. Me hizo sentir tan feliz que incluso se humedecieron mis ojos.

Fue un movimiento involuntario el que mi mano se dirigiera hasta su vientre para acariciarlo, sentirlos, sentir ese anhelo, ese anhelo de Christian, era una niña, lo sabía, lo sabía antes de saber. La hija de mi Christian, una mujer hermosa y soberbia como su padre. Dios eso lo sabía, sería igual a él.

Pude sentir como se movía, se agitaba tan fuertemente, que casi la sentí dentro de mí, o creo que así fue en verdad, una conexión, un vínculo, pude sentir como ella también me reconocía, desde el interior cálido del vientre de su madre. Ella me aceptaba. Tal y como su padre lo había hecho conmigo hacía tantos años... ese descomunal sentimiento me llenó el alma.

Ojalá y yo pudiera formar parte de esa calidez.

Pero entonces cuando alejé mi mano, mirándola y sintiendo aún esa corriente atravesarme, recordé quien era yo y para qué estaba hecha. Una calidez como esa no era para mí.

Entonces me marché... tenía que alejarme tal y como hice la vez pasada y dejarlos a ellos ser felices y deseando de todo corazón, o lo que quedaba de el, que Christian pudiera darle a su hija todo lo que a él no le dieron, y lo que yo tampoco pude darle.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Oh! Mi querida Elena... si algo jamás me gusto de la trilogía, fue la poca disposición de la mojigata de Anastasia en darle a Elena una oportunidad. De todas maneras fue un personaje maravilloso al que AQUÍ le daré el protagonismo que siempre quise leer.**_

 _ ***Alhaja***_


	5. Milagro, o infortunio, así es el destino

_**Capítulo #4: Milagro, o infortunio, así es el destino.**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 14 de enero del 2018**_

* * *

 __Todo ocurre por una razón, esa es una verdad innegable, aunque un cuestionada. La gente se queja de las razones que los conducen hasta donde están, hablan de la mala suerte, de la buena suerte o de las coincidencias. Nada de eso es vale, nada de eso importa, y es porque todo es obra del destino.

¿Tengo base para hablar de ello? Si, la tengo, pero no hay necesidad de entrar en detalles apenas ahora, aún tengo mucho que contar antes de eso.

Mis padres dicen que yo fui un milagro, creo que más de una persona opina igual por nacer en una familia bien posicionada. Pero, ¿qué sentir cuando sabes que fue verdaderamente un milagro llegar con vida al mundo? No, yo no fui un milagro, yo tenía que nacer. El verdadero milagro fue que mamá también sobreviviera.

Supongo que papá aun la necesitaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cansancio, un pasado cansancio inunda mi cuerpo de nuevo. Me siento débil, muy débil otra vez. Antier ya me sentía desganada, ayer descompuesta, pero hoy apagaron un interruptor en mí.

Miro hacía el otro lado de la cama y no lo veo. Trato de sentarme, pero apenas y logro levantar la mirada. No lo veo… no lo consigo.

–Christian… –lo llamo, pero mi voz suena apenas un susurro. Ni siquiera encuentro mi subconsciente para que me de apoyo. Una oscura bruma anida bajo mis parpados, intento sacudirla, pero no puedo. Esto no es solo cansancio, no es solo malestar. Siento que desespero– ¡Christian! –y aunque mi voz sonó solo un poco más alta que el intento anterior, siento como si hubiese gritado a todo pulmón y hubiera retumbado en toda la casa porque Christian entra como un huracán en la habitación.

–¡¿Anastasia, que sucede?! –me siento demasiado débil para responder muy rápido– ¡HABLAME! Yo solo baje un momento, estas pálida, dime que te pasa.

¿Por qué su voz suena tan lejana?

–Llévame al médico. –no puedo verme, pero seguro y estoy como un papel, me siento como uno, frágil y liviana. Solo espero que mi _luz_ este bien.

Hacía apenas unos pocos días había comenzado a sentirme demasiado cansada, se lo atribuí obviamente al embarazo, al peso que he ganado y que ya falta menos para dar a luz. Las náuseas desaparecieron hace meses, tras ellas solo quedó un apetito voraz y unos tobillos hinchados, algunas veces me canso más que otras, tal vez por caminar, o por el calor, o porque sencillamente cualquier actividad me resulta tres veces más titánica.

Pero desde hace varios días ya no parecía ser un malestar normal. Christian insistió en llevarme al médico y que me dejaran en observación, pero yo me negué, aún estoy de treinta y tres semanas, no voy a quedarme en un hospital hasta que dé a luz, no cuando faltaba tanto para la fecha en la que programaron la cesaría, otra cosa con la que estaba en desacuerdo. Yo quería dar a luz de manera natural a nuestra hija, era mi sueño. Aunque entiendo que escapaba de mis manos, la misma doctora fue quien dictó el veredicto de que o era cesaría, o era cesaría. Punto.

Pero ayer el desgano me tomo completamente fuera de base, pase todo el día acostada y sin apetito y con un Christian terriblemente preocupado pegado a mi lado, hasta que lo convencí de que solo necesitaba descansar, que recordara que estaba embarazada no enferma y que cualquier cosa anormal le avisaría porque yo también velo por el bienestar de nuestra hija.

Él debía encargarse de Teddy conmigo fuera de juego, así que lo obligue a salir de la cama y que recordara que tenía otro hijo al que prestarle atención. Quería descansar en paz. Pero para estar seguro, antes de irse me dejo al lado un radio transmisor para bebés, ese que aún pone en la habitación de Teddy.

–¿En serio Christian, como a un bebé?

–Pues tienes a una dentro, así que cuanta como tal.

–Tengo el teléfono celular, por el amor de Dios

–¡Tu solo usa el maldito intercomunicador y ya!

Así fue como salió de la habitación alrededor de las diez de la mañana para dejarme descansar el resto del día, aun así, no me sentí mejor en ningún momento. Me invadía un profundo desgano que al parecer aumentaba a cada segundo.

Y hoy cuando desperté ya no pude más, tenía la visión algo borrosa, eso era lo peor, no me sentía mal, con dolores fuertes, como si fuera a dar a luz, tampoco sentía nauseas, arcadas o calambres… nada, eso era lo verdaderamente preocupante, no sentía absolutamente nada… ni siquiera a la bebé.

–Llévame al médico, algo no está bien.

Christian saltó del colchón como un resorte a vestirse a la velocidad de la luz.

–¿Sientes que vas a dar a luz? Dios mío Ana, están demasiado pálida.

–No, no siento nada, no siento a lucecita. –ni siquiera puedo oír bien mi voz, tampoco pude ver el rostro de mi esposo, apenas y estaba consiente en una neblina de confusión, pero pude sentir su terror brotar por cada poro cuando levanto la sabana, solo pude escuchar un chillido horrorizado.

Me temí lo peor, pero el mismo miedo me dio las fuerzas para apoyarme sobre mis codos y ver como entre mis piernas, las cuales no sentía en absoluto, se hallaba un charco de sangre.

 _Demasiada Sangre…_

Y entonces caí sobre la cama otra vez y sentí que me elevaba, no estoy segura de sí perdí la conciencia o fue Christian levantándome en sus brazos. Yo solo no sabía que sentir…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dios santísimo, siento que me va a dar algo. Mi Ana, mi Ana, mi pobre Ana, mi hija, mis chicas, esto está mal esto esta terriblemente mal, ¡Jodidamente mal!

No tuve que separarme de ella en la mañana, no tuve que levantarme sin antes revisarla, solo tuve que ignorar sus excusas y habérmela llevado al hospital inmediatamente que se lo sugerí. Pero ella "¡NO!", siempre acusándome de exagerada y diciendo que me preocupo demasiado ¡JODER! Me preocupo por ella y por mi hija que lleva dentro, ¡POR LAS DOS! Pero ella viene y me dice exagerado… con lo frágil que es mi Ana.

Si no me preocupo yo ¿quién más puede cuidarla?

Al escuchar cómo me llamaba por el parlante de bebe tan débilmente, pero con tal desesperación, sentí un vuelco en mi corazón. Peor fue al verla sobre la cama tan pálida y débil, casi me bloqueaba de solo recordar el día que dio a luz a Teddy, quizá de los recuerdos más desesperantes de mi vida, pero me obligue a permanecer con la cabeza en mi lugar, lo necesitaba por los dos… o los tres.

Al escucharla decir que no podía moverse, que no sentía las piernas, al levantar esa sabana y conseguir toda esa sangre. Ni siquiera sabría cómo describir lo que sentí, no sé qué sentí realmente, solo podía pensar en un terror tan profundo que de no evadirlo, me ahogaría. Tenía que actuar inmediatamente, Ana estaba cada vez más lánguida y blanca, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la bebé.

 _¡Oh dios que no le pase nada a mi luz!_

Me moriría allí mismo si no las llevo a un hospital. Así que la tome en brazos con determinación, pero procurando tener el mayor cuidado posible y baje a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

–¡Tylor! –grité como loco desde el segundo piso– ¡Tylor Joder! ¡Prepara el choche YA! Nos vamos al hospital. –Taylor aparición en mi campo de visión dos segundos con las llaves en la mano y salimos corriendo al automóvil.

–Gail, cuida de los niños. –la Sra. Jones nos miró con una profunda preocupación en el rostro antes de irnos a toda prisa. No tenía tiempo para concentrarme en nada más, pero estaba segura de que ella sabría hacerse cargo.

–Ana cariño, escúchame, ya vamos al hospital, ¿me escuchas? –ella solo asiente débilmente, como si estuviera dopada ¡Joder! ¿Qué le pasa a mi mujer? Todo iba tan bien, el embarazo fue tranquilo, en control todo el tiempo, todos los ecogramas, los exámenes… ¿Qué les estaba pasando a mis chicas?

–Ana, quédate conmigo, estate tranquila, todo estará bien –intentaba conservar la calma, estos años con Teddy me han ayudado a autocontrolarme, a saber reaccionar mejor, a no perder la calma cuando se trata de Ana o mi hijo, a actuar más deprisa y menos horrorizado, a no entrar en pánico… Pero en este momento me resultaba casi imposible.

–Ana cariño –solloce sin poder evitarlo– ¿Qué te sucede?

–Christian… –susurro apenas audible– La bebé…

–Ella estará bien, Dios sabe que si, tiene que estar bien, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos por lucecita, ya verás –nuestra luz… ¡Oh Dios, por favor, te lo suplico! No permitas que nuestra luz se ente apagando. Ni siquiera ha llegado a este mundo, no puede extinguirse, no puede.

Por favor.

Por favor.

Por favor.

–¡Taylor más rápido! –le grito fuera de sí, ¿porque cojones nos tuvimos que mudar tan lejos de la ciudad? ¡Oh, Claro! eso fue idea mía.

–Ya estamos cerca, señor –me respondió en tono controlado, pero sabía que estaba tan desesperado como yo. Todos estábamos jodidamente preocupados.

Si a mí Ana le llega a pasar algo… Dios no puedo siquiera pensar en eso, no puedo.

Todo lo que puedo hacer al llegar es bajar como una bala del auto con Ana en brazos y cruzar las puertas de la clínica donde se suponía estaba programada la cesaría de Ana para el mes que viene. Ojalá este la ya doctora aquí, pero lo primordial es que alguien la trate, la cure y me diga cómo está mi hija, porque ella aun esta ¿verdad?

Me arrebatan a Ana de brazos y la depositan sobre una camilla para llevársela lejos de mí, me retienen, no me dejan pasar. Anastasia aún estaba sangrando, aún está sangrando ¿Por qué sangraba? Sé que no había roto fuente, he leído demasiado sobre todo tipo de complicaciones en el embarazo y sé que el líquido amniótico no contiene sangre.

Dios, por favor, que este bien mi niña… que mi _luz_ siga encendida, mi pequeña y diminuta lucecita, será una gran pianista, lo sé por cómo se revuelve como un cachorrito en el vientre de su madre cada que toco alguna pieza para ella. Sé que le gustará la música porque Anastasia no ha parado de reproducir todo lo que hay en el iPod durante todo el embarazo. Será toda una artista, lo sé, amará las cosas bellas de la vida, me amara a mí, le gustaran las mascotas también, me aseguraré de ello, le regalare una cachorrita cuando tenga edad para que juegue con ella y la defienda, será su perrita guardiana.

Sera fuerte, por como Ana cae redonda donde sea que esté sentada cuando ella se retuerce, seguramente molesta en su interior, tendrá un carácter temerario y se hará escuchar como su padre. Seguro será igual a mí, lo sé, lo siento. Tal y como Elena lo aseguró con esa fina intuición que pocas veces erraba. Seguro a ella también le caerá bien, y eso que a Elena jamás le gustaron los niños, pero sé que se amaran, no sé de dónde ha salido eso. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar, ni siquiera sé que pensar, no sé qué hacer.

Solo sé que mi niña no puede dejar de ser ninguna de esas cosas y para serlas, primero que nada, tiene que nacer. Y que su madre este bien, solo entre ella y yo la podremos criar correctamente. Anastasia, Teddy y yo, justos como una familia.

¡Oh Dios! Lo que sea, te ofrezco lo que sea, toma lo que quieras, pero que mis chicas vivan.

… _Eso fue lo que pedí ese día: "lo que sea". Eso dije, sí, lo que no pensé es que sería un precio tan alto el que tendría que pagar luego, mucho tiempo después…_

Pasan los minutos, las horas, ¿los días? Ni siquiera sé cuánto llevo aquí, me desconecte del reloj hace mucho, cuando sentía como sus ajugas se llevaban mi cordura, solo sé que sobre mi está transcurriendo una eternidad. No sé cuántos años he envejecido aquí en esta sala, pero espero que no demasiados, necesito años extras para estar con mis hijos, en plural.

La doctora llego hace rato y entro corriendo en la dirección que las enfermeras se llevaron a mi Ana casi inconsciente y sangrante.

 _Dios por favor, cuídalas._ Era todo lo que podía desear.

Taylor está cerca de mí, lo puedo sentir a mi alrededor, también caminando de un lado a otro, pero no me habla, no se me acerca. Está igual de expectante que yo.

Al cabo de un rato, una enfermera se acercó hasta mí y derramo un torrente de palabras que suponía y se trataba del estado de mi esposa. No lo sabía bien, no lograba entender nada de lo que decía, mi cara tendría que darle una idea, pero eso no la detuvo, intenté enfocarla mejor con mis ojos, intente afinar mi oído, pero un eco punzante resonaba y solo palabras amortiguadas se reproducían en mi cerebro.

Al fondo, de espaldas a la enfermera, vi a Tylor y su expresión me dio una pista, él que se caracteriza por siempre mantener la compostura, fue el que con su mirada horrorizada, me dio a entender que esta mujer vestida de blanco no traía precisamente buenas noticias.

–…Y tendrá que firmar también este documento, es la autorización para que podamos realizar la operación de emergencia, tiene que saber que…

Y siguió con su imparable derroche de lenguaje, yo solo entendí aquella oración por que mientras la efectuaba extendió hacia mí un documento y un bolígrafo, no era difícil de deducir. Sin pestañear lo tome en mis manos y firme donde me señalaba, ella asintió y se giró, pero antes de que se marchara la detuve.

–¿Puedo verla?

–Todo dependerá del resultado de la operación, una enfermera vendrá por usted. –y se fue, por donde mismo vino, y con la misma prisa.

Aun no estaba enterado de nada, o tal vez sí, pero no quería reaccionar, no lo haría hasta ver el rostro de mi esposa otra vez. Antes de que este infierno se desatara tenía a la dos… después de horas y horas en esta maldita sala, me horrorice pensando en que solo podría quedarme con una, pero ahora, ahora…. Puedo quedar sin ninguna. Esto tenía que ser una jodida broma de mal gusto

–Señor Grey ¿llamo a su familia? –Tylor me pregunta, o más bien, me avisa, en este momento soy incapaz de tomar ningún tipo de decisión, él al ver que no le doy respuesta solo toma su celular y se aleja por el pasillo.

No me quedaba más que orar a quien sea que me escuchase.


End file.
